New Bloods
by Theolene909
Summary: Linda is not at the Sunday Family Dinner an the boys want to know why. The Reagan's learn more than any of them bargained for.
1. chapter 1

"Dad, why isn't mom here," Sean Reagan asked his father as everyone sat down at the table for their annual Sunday meal. "We can't eat without her."

"She couldn't make it," Danny Reagan said sitting down and earning a knowing glare from his sister Erin.

"Danny..." she said.

"She's not coming home at night," Jack said.

"She's not answering calls," Sean added.

"Or texts, and we've called her work they-" Jack started before being cut of by his dad.

"She's busy. That's all. Now leave it."

They prayed and started eating.

"What's wrong that she's not coming home," Sean asked. "Her work said that she quit months ago."

"I said leave that subject," Danny said.

"Danny tell them," Erin said.

"Tell us what," Jack asked.

Danny glared at her and said, "No."

"Tell them," Erin urged on. "No one at this table will judge."

"Yeah," their grandfather said. "We're all Reagans by blood here."

"No," Danny said shooting dagger at his younger sister.

"I will then," she continued. "Linda had an affair and when Danny found out she asked for a divorce and left."

"Erin," Danny yelled standing up out of his seat.

"Danial don't yell at your sister like that," his dad, Frank said and he sat down. "Good now tell us the story or should Erin continue it."

Danny looked at Erin and said, "So she left and that night I got a bit drunk. Not enough to forget the nigjt though. I went over to Jackie's. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and she was a bit drunk to. We weren't drunk enough to forget the night but we were drunk enough to do things that we probably shouldn't have done."

"You slept with your partner," Jamie asked shocked.

"And I got her pregnant," Danny said feeling guilty. Loyalty had always been a big thing in his family.

"What," Jack and Sean asked in union.

Nicky interrupted by saying, "I'm happy for you, Uncle Danny."

"Thank you, Nicky. If only everyone at this table were happy that I was out of my miserable marriage," Danny said looking at everyone sitting around the table.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you. I'm just shocked," Frank said.

"And I like Jackie as a sister already, so I'm happy for you," Jamie said having known Jackie from work.

"I'm handling your divorce case so obviously I'm happy for you to," Erin said.

"I never really liked her," Pops said. "She gave me... a bad feeling. So I'm happy for you."

Danny looked at his sons and asked, "And you?"

They looked at each other and Seand said, "We... well... We didn't tell you because we know what you would have done but... whenever you were away mom was... unstable, for lack of a better word. She would yell at us and try to brake us down."

Jake interrupted saying, "Tried being the key word. So... yes. We are happy that she is gone and we've spoken about this, we hope that she never comes back."

Sean said, "We will also be honored to have Jackie as our stepmother. She is amazing and we love to see you happy."

Everyone was speechless. Kids of Fifteen and sixteen weren't supposed to talk like that.

Frank was the one to brake the silence, "That woman! I can't believe it, she should be in jail not with some guy. Who was it?"

"They guy she had an affair with?" After getting a nod from his dad Danny said, "Some rich guy."

"Well she should still be in jail," Pops said.

Everyone ate and returned to the usual subjects not mentioning Jackie and the baby. Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Danny felt an awkward vibe in the car as they were driving home. "What's bugging you kids?"

"Um... well," Sean started. "We were wondering when you were going to introduce us to Jackie. You know, now that she's pregnant with our sibling she's probably more than just you partner."

Danny was thrilled to hear that not only did they want to meet Jackie as something more than his partner but they thought of the baby as their siblings and not their half-sibling. "I'll ask her to come over for dinner tomorrow night if you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, we'll cook," Jack said. "And we also wanted to know if she's going to be moving in with the baby and all?"

"We haven't talked about that," Danny said in a voice that said that line of conversation was no longer open.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie," Danny yelled as he saw her in the parking lot the next morning.

"Danny, hey," she said giving him a small hug.

"I told the family. Or more Erin did, but still, now they know," he aaid happily as they walked to the office.

"And?"

"They're all happy. Even the boys. They said that they feel honored to have you as their step mom. Which is strange since we're not married, but still, they're thrilled."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I would have been able to handle it if they'd rejected me," Jackie said with a sigh of relief.

They walked into the building and were given a case. Quick and simple, easily closed. Thwy finished the case in about four hours so had an entire day still practically ahead of them. They liked these cases because it gave them some time off.

Aftet paperwork that is.

Danny was still busy when Jackie came up to him finished two hours later.

"Still busy," she asked seeing his scowl.

"Yeah. I don't know what I hate more the bad guy or the paper work," he grumbled as she sat down across from him.

"Probably the one that keeps you from me the longest," she joked.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you if you want to come over for dinner tonight. The boys want to meet you again as something more than just my partner," he asked.

"Only if you're not cooking."

"Definitely not. I don't want the baby to have food poisoning before he or she's even born. The boys said they want to cook."

"Can they even cook?"

Danny smiled at her and said, "I think so. They've been left home alone and when I get home pots and pans are on the drying rack so they cook for themselves and both are still alive."

Jackie laughed at the doubting look on his face. "Well tonight we'll see. What time should I come by?"

"How about seven?"

"Ok. What should I wear?"

"Casual. Nothing fancy. Whatever you'd wear for a night at home."

"I don't think you'd want me showing up there in what I wear for a night at home," Jackie said seductively.

The rest of the day flew by for them and after shift they said their goodbyes.


End file.
